Curious Experiments
by AquaFeather
Summary: Sting wants to know what it would be like to spend the night with a guy... good thing he shares an apartment with his best friend Rogue! Some hot fun ensues ;) Warning: Yaoi, BoyxBoy, don't like - don't read! StingxRogue and RoguexSting, because they can't get enough!


Here's some hot fan-service for you guys! Sting and Rogue look so good together...

This story is dedicated to my dearest friend Larissa, who is not only my soulmate but who owns my heart as well. I love you so much!

And now enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. I only have a perverted mind.

Warnings: Detailed sexual content, some spanking and rimming as well as many bad words. But I'm sure you'll like it ;)

* * *

It had been a hard week for Sting. Ever since he became the new guild master of Sabertooth he rarely had time to enjoy himself. Before his promotion he went to a bar almost every night, drank with his friends and took a random chick home with him to his shared apartment with Rogue. The black haired dragon slayer didn't like Sting's escapades, especially not when Sting's girl for the night used _his _things in the next morning, but he kept quiet for Sting's sake. After all they were best friends since their childhood.

But now Sting's life changed. He had to sit in his office for nearly the whole day and had a lot of paperwork to do. When he found the time to go on a mission with Rogue he came back to an even larger pile of papers. The work never seemed to stop and he already hated it. Lector tried to cheer him up a lot for the past few weeks but Sting couldn't escape his new responsibilities.

And that led to Sting's hardest week since his short loss of Lector. From Monday morning till Sunday afternoon he hasn't gotten the chance to leave the Sabertooth guild. Sting could have sworn that he never saw so many papers on one desk in his entire life. His ass hurt from sitting for too long and he hasn't had so many cramps in his right hand since puberty. Of course Rogue, Lector and Frosch tried to help him but whenever they left for the night to head back home Sting felt absolutely devastated. He even liked the many interviews he had to give during the day because then he didn't have to read so many things he almost immediately forgets after signing with his name.

After Sting signed the last paper for the day he let out a relieved sigh. Finally since the beginning of the week he could walk out of Sabertooths guild hall and make his way back to his apartment. Sting knew that Rogue was already at home. On Sundays there were hardly any members of Sabertooth at work – Sting used to sleep in on Sundays. Now he was the only person who left Sabertooth on that day.

The blonde mage walked through the empty streets and sighed. It was already late in the afternoon and he had to be back in the guild the next morning. There was no chance that someone would go out with him for a drink that night. He missed the late nights in his favorite bar and his many little one night stands. In fact Sting hasn't slept around since his promotion to Sabertooths guild master. He had to be careful who he shared his bed with now. Rogue reminded him a lot about his duties.

The moment Sting turned his key in the door he expected his little cat Lector to jump into his arms and cuddle him until he fell asleep, but he was welcomed with silence. Too much silence.

"Hello? Is somebody home?" Sting asked into the quiet apartment and slowly walked towards the living room. Finally he heard the clinking noises of dishes and a little curse of his black haired friend.

"Rogue? What are you doing?" Sting reached the living room and saw Rogue busily placing plates on their little dining table. Lector and Frosch were nowhere to be seen. "Where are the cats?"

"Rufus keeps an eye on them for tonight so you can get enough rest. I prepared dinner but you are home much earlier than I expected…"

Sting couldn't help but smile because of Rogue's nice behavior. The shadow dragon rarely showed his friendly side to somebody he didn't like and especially not to Sting – but sometimes he can't hide the fact that he cares for his idiotic guild master.

"That's really sweet of you. You know, you could be a great wife. Do you want to marry me?"

"Oh shut up Sting. Go wash your hands and sit down. And don't complain about the food! I cooked it myself, if you don't like it then go and get yourself something else to eat."

"You cooked me food for when I come home from work? Now you really are my wife!"

"Shut the hell up!"

Sting chuckled and decided not to tease Rogue any more. He wanted to enjoy this special meal and the relaxing silence for once. Rogue watched Sting closely, wanting to see if the blond dragon really washed his hands, and then sat down with him at the table. He waited until Sting took the first bite to see his reaction to the food. Rogue wasn't really confident when it came to cooking and although Sting sometimes annoyed him to no end, he wanted to prepare a tasty dinner for his friend. Rogue knew that Sting has had a hard week. A delicious dinner should cheer him up a bit.

"Wow that tastes good! You should cook more often for us", Sting praised and continued to fill his mouth with delicious food. Rogue couldn't help but smile at the compliment and started to eat as well.

After their shared dinner Sting helped Rogue with cleaning the dishes and sat down with him on their big couch. Rogue snatched a book from their little bookshelf while Sting opened a bottle of red wine. As Rogue slowly drifted into the world of his new book Sting sipped from his glass and fell into deep thoughts. The red liquid always made him think about a special topic. Sting wanted sex.

The last time he picked up a girl was three weeks ago on a desolated island far away from town. He had been on a mission with Rogue and decided that he could risk sleeping with a girl who probably never heard of Sabertooth before. Since that night he hadn't gotten the chance to have a one night stand again – in fact he hadn't even thought about it for a while now. His work kept him so busy that he didn't find the time to think about sex. The fact frustrated Sting. His thoughts trailed off to his favorite bar and the many chicks that always waited for the strong guys to come and take them. Sting looked at the clock on the wall and realized that it was the time when he usually picked a girl and started to flirt with her. He thought about going out now and doing exactly that – when he remembered the reason why he hasn't done this for over a month.

Sting's eyes fell on his old childhood friend. Rogue Cheney. The shadow dragon. He was the reason why Sting had to go without one night stands and long nights in bars. Rogue told him that he had to choose his partners carefully now and couldn't spend his time the way he wants anymore. Sting knew that his friend was right. It was his duty as the new guild master to hold up Sabertooths good reputation.

Sting sighed and took another sip of his wine. His gaze stayed on Rogue and he looked at him in more detail. The black haired mage had already changed to more comfortable clothing. A black shirt and gray, loose pants clad his body that only a few people knew was well-built. Sting was one of these people. He had seen Rogue naked plenty of times now and knew that he had well-defined abs as well. He just liked to hide his body in front of large crowds. Although Rogue can be quite scary sometimes he is unexpectedly shy when it came to things like this.

As Sting continued to gaze at Rogue he realized that his best friend was really handsome. And the realization woke a new idea inside of Sting. He can't have sex with people he doesn't know, but sex in general was not forbidden. So what if he slept with someone he knew for several years now…?

"Hey Rogue." Sting said and waited for a reply of his friend.

"Hm?" Rogue answered without looking up from his book.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it Sting?"

"Have you ever thought about having sex with a guy?"

That got a larger reaction from the shadow dragon. Rogue closed his book, still keeping one of his fingers between the pages, and looked over at Sting.

"Why are you asking me that?"

"I'm just wondering. What would it be like to have sex with a guy?"

"Well I guess the same as sleeping with a girl… except that there are two dicks and no boobs."

"So you have nothing against gays?"

"I don't think so. They are just normal people who like their own gender."

"Do you want to try it out?"

Now Rogue dropped his book in shock onto his stomach. "What?!"

"I asked you if you want to try it out with me."

"T-Try it out, w-with you?! What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing! I'm just curious, that's all. I want to know what it's like to have sex with a guy. And I want

to have sex again in general."

"T-Then go and get yourself a man-whore or something like that!"

"But you said that I'm not allowed to sleep with random people anymore."

"W-Well yes but… why me?"

"Because you're my best friend. We live together, know everything about each other… and you are pretty handsome."

Rogue blinked his eyes, confused. What made Sting think about this all of a sudden? And did he really say handsome…?

The black haired mage looked around the room to find something that could help him. He had to admit that Sting was quite sexy and probably knew how to please a woman in bed to every extent… and maybe a guy as well. Then Rogue found the bottle of wine on the table and Sting's now empty glass. So that was the reason.

"You're drunk Sting."

"No I'm not! I just had one glass, you know that doesn't change anything inside of me."

"Then you were drinking before you came home."

"I am not drunk Rogue. I want to have sex with you. What's your answer? Yes or no?"

Rogue gulped hard and tried to find an excuse but he was totally helpless. His last time with a girl had been so long ago that he didn't even remember her name anymore. And now his hot best friend was asking him to spend the night with him…? How could he say no to that? He had been very curious as well about how it would be like with a man. When he imagined these things it would usually be Gajeel who pleased him… but now it would come true with a different person.

"… Yes."

A wide smirk crept its way on Sting's face.

"Good answer, Rogue. Now how shall we start?"

Rogue started to become very nervous as Sting stood up from the ground and strolled his way over to him. Was he really going to just fuck him right here and now?

Sting sat down on the couch next to Rogue and took the book from his stomach. He carefully dropped the book on the table next to them and turned back to his black haired friend. Rogue got up into a sitting position so that Sting couldn't attack him all of a sudden and rubbed his hands nervously against his legs.

"Well… I-I don't know how to sta- mmh!"

Rogue couldn't finish his sentence. Sting reached forward, took Rogue's face in his hands and crashed their lips together. The shadow dragon sat still and couldn't move away. It felt awkward kissing Sting but in some way… it also felt good. Rogue slowly closed his eyes and started to move his lips against Sting's as their kiss became softer. The black mage started to feel more comfortable, closed his eyes and slightly parted his lips. Instead of using this opportunity Sting drew back and looked at Rogue's face with a big grin.

"Only for your information: that is how you start something like this." Sting said and delicately licked his lips. "Mmh I knew you would taste good. Tastes like a mix of… dark chocolate and… cherries."

"Shut up and-" Rogue stopped himself mid-sentence and chewed on his bottom lip.

"Shut up and…?"

"Shut up and kiss me again!"

Sting's grin only grew bigger as he didn't hesitate to follow Rogue's orders. With a lot more passion than before the light dragon leaned back into Rogue and pressed his mouth against his friend's for the second time. Rogue gasped because of the sudden connection of their lips and closed his eyes again. He became more and more confident in kissing Sting while he snaked his arms around the other's neck and gripped the blond locks. Sting grinned even more into the kiss as he noticed that Rogue liked what he was doing. He quickly parted his lips, gently licked over Rogue's bottom lip and slid his tongue into Rogue's mouth after he allowed him to enter. Sting licked over Rogue's tongue and tasted more of his sweet flavor. The blackhead sighed in pleasure and started to tackle Sting's tongue with his own.

They passionately kissed, fought with their tongues and slowly forgot everything around them. Rogue used his position with his arms around Sting's neck to pull him closer against his body. Sting helped with his hands, spread Rogue's legs apart and pushed him back against the cushions. Rogue gasped as he realized in what position they were in now: Sting was lying between his legs on top of his body, their chests and groins touching while they were still kissing each other wildly. Sting noticed that his friend was deeply in thought and tried to snap him out of it with a sensual move against his lower body. His plan succeeded as Rogue let out an unexpected moan and tightened his grip in Sting's hair. The blond guild master broke their kiss and looked into Rogue's surprised eyes.

"You like that?" he asked with a wide smirk and repeated his action. Another moan escaped Rogue's throat, this time accompanied with a hiss of Sting himself. Rogue blushed and slowly nodded. Too embarrassed to look at Sting anymore the black haired mage turned his head to the side and faced the table next to their couch.

Sting chuckled at his friend's shy behavior and started to kiss his neck instead. The shadow dragon gasped and slowly closed his eyes again. He liked how Sting kissed his sensitive skin in a loving and tender way. Rogue nearly thought that there was somebody else lying on top of him – if Sting hadn't ground his pelvis against his own again. The black haired mage bit his lower lip to seal of his moans but that only led to another embarrassing sound. Sting grinned even more as he heard Rogue mewl because of his actions.

"You're my little kitty, hm?" Sting said and licked over the skin in front of him. "Purr for me…"

Rogue wanted to insult his friend again but was interrupted by a harsh bite of the light dragon into his neck. The blackhead could feel how his blood pumped to where Sting's teeth penetrated his skin. Sting didn't stop and instead started to suck on the wound. A slightly louder moan escaped Rogue's throat. The shadow dragon's pants became tighter and he knew that Sting could feel it.

"You're getting hard down here, Rogue. Want me to hurry up a bit?" Sting asked after he let go of Rogue's neck. The blond mage licked over the big hickey he leaved there and waited for a reply.

"Just s-stop… talking…"

"You don't like when I talk to you like that?"

"W-Well actually yes but… please just get on with it!"

"As you wish…"

Rogue let his arms fall down on the couch while Sting sat up on his knees. The blond mage slowly lifted up his friend's shirt and gazed at every new part of his skin. Rogue couldn't bare the slow pace anymore and threw his shirt to the ground. He sat up as well, did the same with Sting's shirt and pulled the dragon against his body. Sting grinned into the new heated kiss and pushed the blackhead back against the cushions. He left Rogue's lips and kissed his way downwards. Rogue gasped as the blond mage flicked his tongue over one of his nipples and rubbed the other with his fingers. He was surprised that his body reacted in such a sensitive way to Sting's touches. The light dragon kissed his way to Rogue's other nipple, roughly licked over it and gave the hard nub a sharp bite. Rogue's back arched up, his body pressed even more against Sting's as he sucked on his nipple and pinched the other one.

"S-Sting! Please… I need you now…" the blackhead moaned and put his hands on Sting's shoulders. Sting looked up into his friend's heated face and understood what the pressure on his shoulders meant. With a smile on his face the blond mage trailed soft kisses down Rogue's body until he reached the hem of his pants. Sting could see the obvious bulge and experimentally licked over it. Another loud moan encouraged him to go on and he slowly pulled Rogue's pants down the pale body. The shadow dragon was left only in his black boxers and started to feel extremely embarrassed again. He knew that Sting had seen him many times only in his boxers and even naked, but not when he was as hard as a stone. All of Rogue's thoughts were interrupted as Sting firmly palmed the hardness in his boxers and made him moan again.

"I would have never guessed that you're so big when you're all worked up." Sting said with a husky voice as he continued to rub over the hard member. The blond mage watched his friend squirming under his touches and licked his lips. "I'm wondering if you taste good down there as well… Let's find it out..!"

Rogue closed his eyes again and lifted himself up so that Sting could pull his boxers over his ass. Too embarrassed with the whole situation the blackhead laid an arm over his eyes and tried to focus on his quickening breath. Sting threw the last piece of cloth down to the ground and hungrily looked at his best friend's body. With his large member standing straight up Rogue looked even sexier than before. Sting couldn't hold back anymore and laid back down on the couch between Rogue's legs. With a long, sensual lick he started to explore the new area and listened to Rogue's heavy breathing and occasional moans. Sting licked from the base up to the tip, flicked his tongue over the head and licked the flesh back down again. One of his hands found his way to Rogue's balls, gently cradled this sensitive part of his friend's body and started to massage them carefully. Rogue couldn't control his body anymore and slightly thrust up to Sting's touches. The light dragon grinned and decided to pleasure the other even more. Full of confidence he gripped the hard member with his free hand and took the head into his mouth. A load moan was heard as Sting circled the part in his mouth with his tongue. Rogue's arm fell from his face and reached down to the blond hair. He didn't try to start a specific rhythm; he just had to grip something so that he wouldn't lose his mind. Sting enjoyed the fingers on his head and the sweet moans from his friend. He wanted to hear more, feel more. He wanted everything of Rogue.

Sting started to bob his head up and down, frequently flicked his tongue over the slit and licked the little veins under the skin. Rogue became louder, his legs started to shake and his body thrust up into Sting's mouth. The blond dragon could taste Rogue's pre-cum and eagerly licked it away. He knew that the blackhead wouldn't last too long anymore so he decided to help him over the edge.

Rogue's eyes shot open, accompanied with a surprised and lustful moan as Sting started to suck on his cock as hard as he could. The grip on Sting's hair tightened even more, nearly ripped some of the blond strands out of his skin as Rogue lost every last bit of control and fell into deep pleasure.

"Oh god, keep sucking like that!" The shadow dragon moaned and arched his back from the couch. Sting's eyes drew up to see how his friend looked like right now and he nearly lost it. Completely turned on by the picture Sting increased the pace of his head, took the hot, hard flesh further into his mouth and continued to suck firmly. One moan followed the other as Rogue reached his climax. With a shout of his friend's name his body tensed up and he came into Sting's mouth. The light dragon hungrily swallowed all of the sticky sperm and licked every last drop from the slit. Rogue breathed in a rapid pace; his body shuddered and started to relax. Sting leaned up and connected his lips to Rogue's. The black-haired mage returned the kiss and curiously tasted the new flavor in Sting's mouth. Sting grinned and let his friend lick over his tongue before he drew back and looked into the glowing red eyes.

"That was awesome." Rogue said out of breath before he stroked more of his black hair out of his face. Sting smirked and rubbed his hand over Rogue's body.

"I agree. And I knew you would taste good down there as well."

Rogue blushed at the compliment and shifted his body a bit only to feel Sting's own hardness pressing against his thigh. He just then realized that only he has had fun and needed to return the favor.

"Thanks but it's my turn now!" The shadow dragon said and quickly flipped their positions so that Sting way lying on the couch and he was sitting on top of his body. Sting felt how his hard-on throbbed in his tight pants by the feel of Rogue's ass on top of his crotch.

"Y-You don't have to do it, you know…" Sting stuttered and tried to shift his body a bit. Rogue grinned, leaned down to his friend's face and looked deep into the dark blue eyes.

"I want to."

Sting gasped and watched as Rogue alluringly licked his lips before he repeated Sting's actions and slowly kissed his way downwards. The blond mage could hear how his heart started to race and he knew that Rogue could hear it as well. The shadow dragon reached Sting's pink nipples and grinned at how hard they already were. He playfully licked over the right one before he blew hot air against the wet skin. Sting gasped and his body twitched at the sensation. He would have never thought that Rogue could be this tempting in bed.

The black mage switched to Sting's other nipple and sucked on the hard nub. His hands travelled over the muscular body and slightly scratched the tanned skin. Sting bit back a moan at the feel of Rogue's nails which didn't go unnoticed by the blackhead. Grinning even more, he dug his nails deeper into the skin and scratched it painfully slow. Sting couldn't hold back his moan anymore and his body writhed under Rogue. The black-haired mage was satisfied with his actions and continued to kiss his way down Sting's body, licking over the red scratches that now adorned his skin. Sting tried to keep calm but knew that he has never been this turned on in his life before.

Rogue licked alongside Sting's loins and skillfully opened the white trousers. His fingers hooked under the checked boxers as well and slowly pulled the fabrics down. Rogue watched with curious eyes how Sting's hard member sprang to life from under the tight clothes. He unconsciously licked his lips at the erotic sight and quickly discarded the annoying clothes off of his friend. Sting spread his legs a little further to allow Rogue more room and laid his head back down on a pillow. Rogue was back on him in an instant and didn't hesitate to lick over the hot flesh. He held the long rod in his left hand and licked on the underside of Sting's cock, remembering every vein and sensitive spot. Sting closed his eyes and enjoyed his friend's actions to the fullest. He missed this pleasure and he wanted to memorize every second. Without fighting back the moans and groans anymore the cozy living room was soon filled with steamy air and lewd noises. Rogue took the member into his mouth and repeated what Sting did to him – bobbing his head up and down while circling the tip with his tongue. The black mage just wanted to start with sucking on the hard cock as Sting gripped a hold of Rogue's hair and carefully pulled his head back up.

"What's wrong? Don't you like it…?" The shadow dragon asked disappointed as he looked up into Sting's face.

"Oh no, I love it! B-But I want to feel more, Rogue. More of you. Are you… Do you want to fuck me?" Sting asked embarrassed and tried to hold himself back from blushing. Rogue blinked a few times before he completely understood what Sting wanted him to do. He as well had to hold back a blush.

"Are you sure you want to go that far…?" He asked seriously and looked into Sting's blue eyes.

"Yeah. I want to know everything. And I trust you enough to do it so please, start already." Sting answered and turned his head to the side, the red color now adorning his cheeks. Rogue knew there was nothing else to say. This was going to be exciting.

Rogue took three fingers in his mouth and licked at them until they were dripping wet. He positioned his index finger at Sting's entrance and probed the ring of muscles before he carefully pushed it inside. Sting gasped and forced himself to relax. It felt a little weird but strangely good as well. Rogue was surprised that Sting took the first finger so easily and slowly inserted the second one. This time the light dragon squirmed more under the new sensation and tightly closed his eyes. Rogue took Sting's hard cock into his free hand and stroked the pain out of his body. He felt the tight ring relaxing again and started to work his fingers in and out of Sting's ass, slowly increasing the speed and scissoring them inside of him. Rogue remembered what he knew about the male body and went in a little deeper, searching for the right spot that would make his friend lose his mind.

Sting didn't expect the sudden electric shock that surged through his body as Rogue touched something within him that made him moan out loud.

"Aah fuck do that again!" The light dragon gasped and clawed his nails into the cushions. Rogue grinned and rubbed against Sting's weak spot while inserting the third and last finger. Sting moaned louder than before, his body arched up and his eyes closed in total pleasure. Had he known that this would feel so good then he would have asked Rogue sooner to experiment with him. The shadow dragon thrust his fingers in and out, each time brushing against the right spot and making the blond mage moan again and again.

"I wouldn't have guessed that you are so loud in bed." Rogue said with a grin as he looked up into the aroused face of his friend.

"Oh shut up, you – nngh – aren't quiet yourself! Aaahh god this feels so good! Come on, fuck me already – mmnh…"

"I don't have any lube. Is that okay with you?"

"I'm a dragon, I can take it. Just plea – ahh!"

"Don't complain later." Rogue answered and took his fingers out of Sting's ass. To keep the pain at a minimum the black-haired mage spit into his hand and rubbed it over his new arousal. Making sure that his cock was wet enough he spread Sting's legs further – one hanging down from the couch while the other was lying on the backrest. He lined himself up to the stretched entrance, kneeing between the spread legs, and looked up into Sting's eyes.

"You sure? No going back."

"No going back." Sting replied and stretched a hand out to Rogue's face to pull him down for a wet kiss. Rogue returned the kiss with passion and carefully slid his cock into the tight, awaiting ass.

"Mnhh fuck! S-Slower Rogue, aargh!" Sting moaned and dug his nails into his friend's shoulder blades. Rogue halted and laid a hand on Sting's cheek to caress his pained face.

"I thought you're a dragon." Rogue said jokingly and earned a smack to his head for that.

"That's not funny! Wait till you have a huge cock shoved up your ass!" Sting replied with bared teeth and tried to relax again.

"Well right now you are the one with a cock in your ass. Thanks for the compliment to my size by the way. And now close your eyes and try to relax so that you can enjoy this…"

"I'm trying already… you can move again."

Rogue couldn't hold back a smile and leaned down to kiss Sting's cheek before he continued to press into the tight opening. He knew that Sting always acts tough but sometimes he shows his softer side to the people he trusts. And if having sex isn't a sign of great trust then Rogue would quit his life as a mage.

Sting managed to relax enough so that Rogue was able to bury his whole member into the light dragon's ass. Rogue let out a long moan and lowered his face to Sting's again.

"You're feeling so good inside… so tight and hot." The shadow dragon moaned and kissed the slightly swollen lips passionately. Sting threw his arms around the others neck and returned the heated kiss. He started to like the new sensation and the pain was lessening with every second. Although it still felt a little weird, more and more pleasure was starting to build up in him and made him thrust down on Rogue's cock.

"Aahh!" They both moaned in unison, grasping a hold of each other while enjoying the new pleasure that filled their bodies. Rogue got the innuendo of his blond friend and started to move again. He slowly withdrew himself of Sting until only the head was inside him and then carefully pressed in again. Rogue kept the slow pace so that he wouldn't hurt Sting on his first time, but the light dragon seemed to have other plans. After a few more slow movements Sting thrust his body down on Rogue's cock while it was nearly out of him again. The hard thrust made Rogue deeply groan while Sting couldn't hold back another loud moan.

"Rogue come on!" Sting panted and repeated the thrust of his body. Rogue tried to stay cool but the sharp thrusts of Sting's body were too much for him.

"I thought I should go slower…" The shadow dragon replied with a husky voice that made Sting shudder under his friend.

"Yes but now I'm alright, fuck me already!" The blond mage demanded, his eyes shining with lust and determination. Rogue couldn't deny the wish of his friend anymore and after one last kiss to the hot mouth of the blond he sat up on his knees. The black mage pulled Sting's on the backrest lying leg over his shoulder and held it with one hand while his other hand gripped tightly on Sting's hips. Sting moaned again, his eyes fluttered closed as he could feel how Rogue's cock was sliding even deeper inside him.

Rogue looked over Sting's body and inwardly liked the new position. He could see everything of his friend which turned him on even more. Without wasting more of their precious time he pulled his cock almost completely out of Sting's tight ass before mercilessly thrusting it back again in one go.

"Oh fuck aaahh! More!" Sting moaned and thrust his head back against the pillow he used since the beginning. Rogue grinned and repeated his hard thrust, earning another moan from the blond. He angled his hips differently with every thrust until he found Sting's weak spot again. The light dragon almost screamed as Rogue hit his prostrate in exactly the right way and dug his nails into the cushions of their couch, nearly ripping the material. Rogue grinned over his success and decided to show Sting what he was able to do.

The shadow dragon gripped Sting's leg so tightly that there would be bruises left behind, but none of them cared. He shifted his body a little until he found the best position and then started to build up a fast and hard rhythm, each time hitting Sting's spot with a powerful thrust. Sting moaned again and again, not able to form any coherent sentences anymore. It felt too good to waste the time thinking over right words.

Rogue grunted with every thrust, sweat was starting to form on his brow as he refused to slow down the pace for only one second. He wanted to make a mess out of his best friend, show him what he was able to do and pleasure him to the highest levels. Rogue's hand on Sting's hip moved up the muscular body and violently pinched a hard nipple. Sting screamed in a high pitch and reached down to hold his throbbing cock. Rogue looked down as well and saw drops of pre-cum leaking out of the tip, dripping down on the tanned abdomen. He could see that Sting was near his orgasm, and he felt his own approaching soon as well.

To turn himself on even more he dug his sharp nails into Sting's skin and scratched it even harder than before. Sting moaned, half in pain, the other half clearly filled with lust. Rogue watched thrilled how small droplets of blood came out of Sting's skin, staining the normally perfect body. His nails dug into another spot on the muscular chest, scratching down again and making Sting's whole body squirm and twitch under his touches.

"R-Rogue, nnhg so fucking good, I'm almost there." Sting panted exhausted, followed by another uncontrolled moan. Rogue stopped his scratching and concentrated again. Collecting all of his remaining power he quickened up his pace even more, brutally thrusting into the tight ass and groaning every time his body slapped against Sting's. The light dragon stroked his own cock fast, milking more and more pre-cum from the tip. With a loud scream he reached his climax, spilling the white fluid over his body. Rogue watched enthralled and moaned louder as Sting's ass tightened around him and sent him over the edge as well. With one last, hard thrust he shot his own load deep into Sting's ass and stiffened up, heavily breathing and shaking. Sting slowly opened his eyes and panted rapidly, his heart beating crazily against his ribcage. Rogue slowly pulled his member out of Sting and lowered the leg of the other mage back on the couch. Exhausted, the black-haired mage let his body fall next to Sting, covering half of him with his own.

Sting shifted a little and looked over his stained body.

"What have you done?!" He shrieked as he saw the white and red fluids mixing together. Rogue didn't catch up on what Sting meant exactly and looked at him wearily.

"What do you mean? You wanted this."

"I don't mean the sex you idiot, look at my body! Why'd you scratch me like that?!"

"Oh come on, don't be so whiny. I like scratching."

"Well I don't like to cover my body for the next week. Or even longer… it's still bleeding Rogue."

Rogue groaned annoyed and lifted himself up a bit. He leaned over Sting's body and started to lick away all of the blood and sperm covering the skin, tenderly licking over the scratches to cease the bleeding. Sting watched excited, feeling a strange prickling sensation in his stomach and waiting patiently until Rogue was finished with his aftercare. The black-haired mage looked up again at his friend and smiled.

"Satisfied?"

"Well yeah but… I'm getting horny again."

Rogue's eyes twitched at his friend's reply.

"You're kidding me."

"No, I'm honest."

"I just fucked you as hard as I could!"

"I know, that felt extremely good. But I'm getting hard again."

Rogue looked down at Sting's crotch and was surprised that he really was saying the truth.

"You just came and you're getting hard again already?!"

"Yep. Take it as a compliment."

"You –I – I don't know if I can fuck you a second time right now." Rogue answered and let out an exhausted sigh. He already had two orgasms – two amazing orgasms.

Sting noticed that Rogue was deep in thoughts and used the opportunity to change their positions. Without resistance from the shadow dragon Sting rolled himself on top of Rogue's body again and grinned down at the other.

"Who said that _I'm_ being the one who will get fucked again?" He replied with a seductive voice and ground his ass against Rogue's crotch. The black mage blushed and looked into Sting's eyes, flustered.

"B-But I thought the roles were obvious…"

"Obvious, really?" Sting laughed and again ground his body against Rogue's.

"Didn't I say that I want to experience everything?"

"W-Well yes but…"

"I want to fuck your sweet little ass. Right here, right now. Are you okay with that?"

Rogue hesitated to answer but the thought of Sting doing the same things to him he did a few minutes ago made his body shudder in excitement. He knew that he wanted to feel this as well.

"Yes I'm okay with it. But you have to prepare me before you shove your cock up in there! I'm sure you like it rough but please consider this is my first time with a guy."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You can trust me. I'll be careful first…" Sting said, reducing his voice to a husky whisper with every following word. "… And then I'm going to fuck you _really_ good!"

Rogue couldn't suppress the shudder that surged through his body after the seductive words of his blond friend. Sting smirked and kissed the shadow dragon passionately. He could taste his blood and sperm on the other's tongue and groaned at the sexy flavor. Rogue returned the heated kiss and groaned as well. He couldn't hold back the excitement he felt right now.

Sting ended their wild kiss and trailed down to Rogue's neck, kissing and licking over the flesh back down to the pink nipples, making them hard again. Sting could feel a sharp pain in his backside while moving downwards and he knew exactly where it came from, but he stayed silent and endured it. He wanted to do it with Rogue his way and nothing would stop him now.

Rogue shifted his body until he laid in a comfortable position for the next minutes but he hasn't thought about the things Sting had in mind. Before he could find a word of protest Sting turned him over so that Rogue was lying on his stomach and pulled his ass up into the air. The black-haired mage tried to turn around again but a firm hand on his back kept him still.

"What are you doing Sting?!"

"Preparing you, just like you wished for."

"Why did you have to turn me around for that- ooh no, mmnh, don't even think about it…"

While Rogue tried to talk his way out of his current situation Sting gripped Rogue's right butt cheek with his free hand, massaged it and planted kisses over his back, licking the spine down dangerously low. Sting licked his way lower and lower until his tongue slid between the two cheeks.

"S-Sting stop it! It's disgusting!"

Sting didn't stop. Making sure to keep his hand on Rogue's back so that he couldn't escape him he let his tongue explore the new area while still licking further down until he found what he was looking for. Rogue started to whimper, closed his eyes tightly and dug his nails into the pillow next to his head. He felt extremely embarrassed and dirty, but something inside of him screamed for more. And Sting would give him more.

Without hesitation the light dragon licked over the puckered hole and drew a long moan out of his friend. Sting used his free hand to spread Rogue's butt cheeks a little more and continued to lick over the entrance until the whole area was dripping with saliva. Rogue whimpered and moaned, tried to move away but at the same time thrust his body against Sting's mouth. The blond mage grinned and decided to go on to the next step. While still keeping his hands in place he licked around the little hole one more time before slowly pressing inside with his tongue.

"Aaahh god Sting! D-Don't do that, holy sh… I-It's dirty… and- aahhh!"

Sting didn't listen to Rogue's protests and wiggled his way inside the tight hole until his whole tongue was probing Rogue's hot inner walls. The black mage didn't know what to do anymore. He wanted Sting to stop but he wanted him to continue as well.

"Fuck why is this feeling so good… aaah!"

Sting started to thrust his tongue in and out of the tight entrance, stretched and lubed it until he took one of his fingers and thrust it in time with his tongue back inside. Rogue moaned out loud, his body shuddered with ecstasy. He could feel how his blood pumped down again for the third time this night and he knew that he would be completely exhausted in the morning, but he didn't care right now. All he could think about was this amazing tongue inside of him while Sting's long finger stretched him even further.

The light dragon stopped his licking and slid a second finger inside without any hindrance. He grinned over his success in making a whimpering and prepared mess out of his friend. A third finger slipped into the wet hole and finished the stretching process. Sting sat up on his knees, took his hand from Rogue's back and kept on fucking his ass with his fingers. He spat into the new free hand and rubbed the saliva over his cock until it was wet enough. His fingers slowly slid out of Rogue's ass and left the black mage moaning for more.

"Don't worry, I'll give you more."

Sting lined himself up to Rogue's entrance, pressed the head of his cock against the stretched hole and waited. Rogue started to become impatient. He pressed his butt against Sting's crotch, but the light dragon denied him the feeling of being filled up.

"Sting please! Put it in...!"

"But I like to see you squirm like that."

"Sting!"

Sting grinned at hearing the plea in Rogue's voice. This tone was what he was waiting for. Keeping a firm hold on Rogue's hips he slid his cock into the tight hole, stretching it even more and filling it up completely in one go. Rogue let out a long scream, pain and pleasure mixing inside of his body as Sting didn't stop until his whole member was inside of his burning ass. Sting couldn't stop himself from groaning while slowly pressing inside, being careful like Rogue wanted but still demanding. He stopped as his skin touched Rogue's butt cheeks and waited for his friend to adjust to his size.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes, this is just… extremely intense. It hurts a little but it feels good…"

"Perfect." Sting replied and stroked gently over Rogue's back. "I'm going to make you think about something else than the pain in your ass."

Rogue wanted to ask what he meant by that but was interrupted by sharp nails that dug into his back and scratched down along his spine. Rogue couldn't keep himself from moaning again and in fact forgot about the other pain. Sting used this chance to slide his cock out of Rogue's ass again before thrusting it back inside, faster this time. Rogue completely forgot the pain and kept on moaning as Sting filled his ass again and again. The light dragon started with a normal rhythm, not putting too much force in his thrusts until Rogue was ready for it. Then another idea hit the blond to spur Rogue on even more.

Rogue didn't expect the hard slap on his butt cheek and couldn't hold back the surprised moan.

"Don't spank me!" The black mage protested but was silenced with another sharp slap.

"That's for scratching me." Sting answered and continued to slap his hand against the soft butt cheeks until they started to take on a pink hue. Rogue closed his eyes again and tried not to like the spanks against his ass.

"You already got your revenge in – nngh aah – scratching me…!"

"But you said you like scratching."

Another smack.

"I want to punish you."

The next slap made Rogue's whole body shudder with lust. Rogue couldn't talk anymore, only moans and groans left his lips and he hated himself for his weak will. Sting was taking away every last bit of control from him and he liked it.

Sting knew his best friend good enough to see that he was in a total bliss and tried to hide it from him. The light dragon didn't want Rogue to hold back. He wanted to hear him shout out his name, just like he did before. One last hard slap ended the little spanking session and Sting gripped Rogue's hips again to come to the final.

The light dragon sped up the pace and thrust into the tight ass harder and harder. Rogue had to hold himself up a little with his arms so that he could breathe through his loud moans. Sting gave it his all and slammed his cock into Rogue's ass, every time burying the burning flesh completely inside the hot hole. The blond grunted and moaned, fucked his friend's ass thoroughly just like he promised. Rogue screamed again and again, moaning Sting's name and clawing his nails into the armrest of the couch. Sting let go of Rogue's hips, slid one hand under the writhing body and pumped on the throbbing cock, while his other hand rose up to Rogue's head and pulled at the black hair. The extreme roughness was too much for the shadow dragon as he came with a long scream of Sting's name for the third time on that evening. The white cum spluttered onto his stomach and the cushions while Sting still pounded into Rogue's ass until he reached his climax and shot his load deep inside of him. Rogue couldn't hold up his weight anymore and fell down on the couch, followed by Sting who landed on top of his friend.

"Argh Sting get off me." Rogue panted and shifted to the side so that Sting could fall next to him. Sting moved a little to the side and breathed rapidly.

"That was so amazing!" The light dragon said and tried to catch his breath. Rogue chuckled quietly and rolled on his side to face his friend.

"I can't believe we've done this."

"Well, you have to believe it. And I'm sure your ass will remind you later."

"Your ass must be hurting like a bitch right now." Rogue replied and laughed slightly as Sting remembered the pain in his backside.

"Did you have to say that?"

"You were the first one who said it."

"Yeah, yeah, you're always right…" Sting pouted and rubbed over his backside. Rogue smiled and leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on Sting's lips. The blond gasped surprised but returned the kiss with a smile.

"I didn't know you could be this soft." The light dragon murmured against Rogue's lips and slowly opened his eyes again. Rogue blushed a little and created enough space between them again.

"Only tonight. And don't you dare to ever tell anyone!" The black mage threatened and slowly stood up from the couch. Sting chuckled and got up himself. He knew that this would be their little secret.

"I'm tired… what time is it?" The blond whined and stretched as he stood next to his friend.

"It's… 2 am."

"WHAT this late already?! I have to be back in the guild by 8…" Sting said disappointed and rubbed his eyes as a wave of sleepiness hit him. Rogue felt sorry for his friend and turned to him again.

"You are our guild master. You know you can just close the guild for a week to get some rest if it gets too much." Rogue said quietly.

"Yeah I know that… but I don't want to slack off. I'll be fine when we're getting a little sleep now until we have to get back up again."

Rogue wanted to answer Sting as his eyes fell on the stained couch.

"… I think we have to clean up first. We have little cats that sit on this couch as well."

Sting groaned and made his way back to the couch until a loud yawn stopped him. Rogue cracked a smile and shoved Sting gently out of the way.

"You go to bed. I'll do the cleaning and hit the sack after that."

Sting smiled and slipped a hand to Rogue's cheek, turning his face towards his own and kissing him softly again.

"Come join me in my bed when you're finished. I want to cuddle with my wife." Sting said with a grin and earned a smack to his head for that.

"I'm not your wife you idiot. Go to your bedroom."

Sting chuckled and made his way towards the corridor of their apartment. Before he left for his room he turned around one last time.

"Hey Rogue. We should repeat this again… I really liked it." And with these words the light dragon went into his room and slammed his body onto the soft mattress.

Rogue blushed, quickly cleaned the couch and tidied up the living room before he turned out the lights and shuffled into the corridor. But instead of his usual route to the farther room he stepped inside of Sting's bedroom, quietly closed the door and slipped under the covers next to his friend. Sting grinned and turned around, throwing an arm over Rogue's body and pulling the other against his chest. Neither of them said a word until they drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Everybody still got their pants up? Well, I don't care if not!

Hope you enjoyed this story :)

Love~

AquaFeather


End file.
